


С чего всё начиналось

by Iris_kella



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_kella/pseuds/Iris_kella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек и демон в одной связке... Или жизнь после Гюль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чего всё начиналось

**Author's Note:**

> ак получилось, что именно эта зарисовка стала синопсисом большего фика, но в процессе написания оказалось, что она в нём не к месту, а в самом фике — с самых первых сцен — отношения героев уже зашли настолько далеко, что там она будет явно лишней. Поэтому — пусть живёт самостоятельно.  
> Отказ: выгоды не извлекаю, на персонажей не претендую.

Больше года прошло прежде, чем мне удалось избавиться от внешнего экзоскелета. Ещё полтора ушло на то, чтобы вернуть членам былую подвижность. Разумеется, если бы я согласился на аугметическую замену, всё закончилось бы намного быстрее, но я был всё ещё сентиментально привязан к своему телу, и никакие «будет намного лучше» не вдохновили меня. Всё это время Черубаэль, столь радикально сменивший приоритеты во время сражения с Понтиусом, находился рядом, развлекая меня беседами. Однажды он даже ответил на заданный в тысячный раз вопрос «почему?» Склонив голову так, что если бы его увидели со стороны, то уже точно не приняли бы за человека, он усмехнулся:

— Не обижайся, Грегор, но твоё существование конечно, а моё — нет. Я ещё успею послужить своему князю. — Он с удобством развалился в воздушном «кресле», положив руки на воображаемые подлокотники.

— Уверен? — Я пристально вгляделся в ранее знакомые черты, сам не зная, что именно пытаясь в них выискать.

— Ещё бы! — Он радостно улыбнулся, — Ты вечно помнишь об одной части моей сущности и забываешь о другой. Или… просто гонишь от себя её понимание? Я — это мои желания. Это суть моего князя. И моя. Потакать своим желаниям — вот вершина и самый смысл моего существования. А сейчас я решил, что хочу тебя для себя. В любом доступном смысле. Мне весело с тобой, Грегор.

Он демонстративно хрустнул шейными позвонками и уставился на меня, ожидая ответа на свой выпад. Я не разочаровал его. В конце концов, мы слишком много времени провели рядом.

— А если… я не захочу умирать один, Баэль? Если я решу уничтожить тебя?

— Не думаю, — он снова усмехнулся. – Ты привязался ко мне. Я стал частью тебя за все эти годы.

— Ты демон, и я должен уничтожать подобных тебе.

— Ага! – он поболтал ногой. — Но подумай, нас ведь очень, очень много... Одним больше, одним меньше? С другой стороны, вдруг через тысячу—другую лет я встречу кого-то, кто напомнит мне тебя, и захочу повторить наше славное приключение?

— Хоронишь меня?

Черубаэль примирительно поднял ладони:

— Твой образ жизни, сам понимаешь. Надеюсь, пару сотен лет ты ещё протянешь. Но дальше я бы не загадывал.

— Не преуменьшай, — я уставился на него немигающим взглядом. — Ты – демон-принц, выкашивавший целые миры во имя себя.

— Может, это всё в прошлом? — он подвигал бровями. — Я встретил тебя, всё осознал, исправился…

— А всё прошлое было лишь шуткой, — радостно поддержал я, и, дождавшись, пока его лицо просветлеет, припечатал: — Нет, Баэль. Я всегда буду точно знать, ЧЕМ ты являешься. Не пытайся поймать меня на эту удочку.

— Ну, — пожал он плечами, — попытаться всё равно стоило. Ладно, подловил. Это не я изменился, это ты оказался способным меня изменить. Доволен?

Теперь в ход пошла грубая лесть.

— Может, хватит на сегодня откровений? 

Демон хихикнул:

— Как насчёт ещё одного? Помнишь, я говорил, что люблю тебя? Так вот — поправляйся скорее, мне не терпится опробовать несколько вещей.

От тарелки он успел увернуться. От чашки – нет. Встряхнувшись, словно кот, он послал мне воздушный поцелуй и исчез за дверью.


End file.
